1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a stage circuit and a scan driver using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent developments in information technologies, the importance of a display device that is a medium for presenting information has been increasing. Accordingly, flat panel display devices (FPD devices) such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices and plasma display panel (PDP) devices are being increasingly used.
Among these FPD devices, the OLED display device displays images using organic light emitting diodes (OLED) that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display device has a fast response speed and is driven with low power consumption.